Selfish Bastard
by hana97
Summary: (What happen to Munakata after episode 13) He lose his friend, rival, enemy, ally,childhood friend, best friend. What will happen to him? WARNING : OOC-ness, Typos, depress story, bad word, etc


**Selfish Bastard**

**I do not own K project**

****have you watch episode 13 ? oh gosh after watched it my face become really sticky and i lost a box of tissue...

****_'...' = thought_

**{...} = Munakata dialogue from anime**

**[...] = Mikoto dialogue from anime **

* * *

Aku berjalan ke arah para anak buahku dengan perlahan, badanku terasa kaku, kakiku terasa lemas bagaikan jelly, hingga saat itu aku merasa aku akan segera tumbang... tapi tidak aku terus berjalan ketempat dimana seluruh anggotaku menungguku dengan penuh rasa khawatir dan cemas.

'_Aku tak mau jatuh dihadapan mereka dan membuat mereka tambah panik, terutama Awashima-kun dia akan panik seperti seorang ayah yang menunggu kelahiran anaknya diluar ruang persalinan.'_

"Captain... Captain... YESS... YEAAHHHH... "

Karena itulah aku terus berjalan, semakin aku mendekati rombongan semakin pusing kepalaku, bahkan teriakan dan ucapan yang mereka keluarkan tidak terdengar jelas. Ditambah lagi pandanganku yang buram ini..

'_Ah, aku tak memakai kacamataku..'_

Kupakai kacamata cadanganku, tetap tak berubah semuanya tetap buram. dari jauh kulihat sosok-sosok buram yang aku yakin adalah anak buahku berlari kearahku, lalu mereka mulai mengitariku dan berbicara tentang sesuatu...

'_Aku tak tau apa itu, ucapan mereka seperti angin lalu di telingaku, dan aku benar-benar tak bisa memfokuskan pikiranku, yang bisa kupikirkan hanya kegelapan...ya semuanya hitam, tapi ada satu titik cahaya merah yang jauh... jauh sekali...'_

"...and what happen to another Kings?"

Entah kenapa aku bisa mendengar kalimat ini dengan sangat jelas, kalimat itu seakan membawaku kembali kekenyataan bahkan pengelihatanku pun kembali menjadi jelas, semua anggota badannku seakan sudah terhubungkembali. Lalu ku lihat kesebelah kanan, kulihat Awashima-kun melihatku dengan wajah khawatir, kulanjutkan menoleh kesekelilingku... semua anak buahku pun mengelilingiku dengan raut muka cemas dan bisa kulihat Fushimi-kun diantara yang lain... bahkan dia mencemaskanku? Tak bisa kupercaya...

'Mungkin aku melalun tadi...dan lamunanku terlalu lama, tentu saja mereka cemas..'

Setelah pikiran itu lewat dari otakku, aku menegakan postur tubuhku dan tersenyum kepada mereka semua, meyakinkan bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Lalu aku kembali menoleh ke arah Awashima-kun lagi, semoga senyumku cukup meyakinkan. Sesaat dia ragu tapi akhirnya dia membalas senyumanku.

"Captain, are you alright?" dia bertanya padaku dengan nada khawatir.

"Thank you worry about me, I'm fine..." ku jawab dengan halus sambil tersenyum, sambil berharap dia berhenti khawatir padaku, aku tak suka membuat orang lain khawatir.

"But... you..."

" But what Awashima-kun?" dengan rasa penasaran murni aku bertanya balik.

"You have a lot of blood..." katanya sambil menunjuk kearahku.

Kaget dan heran aku pun melihat apa maksud wakilku itu dan benar saja seluruh bajuku bersimbah darah, seragam berwarna biru ternoda dengan warna merah pekat. Entah kenapa aku merasa sulit bernafas seperti paru-paru ku hancur karena kekurangan oksigen.

"Yooo...King , i see you have fun huh?" suara datang dari arah kiriku, aku menoleh dan kulihat Fushimi berjalan menghampiriku dengan senyum licik di wajahnya. Yah, walaupun nada suaranya menyebalkan sebenarnya dia itu orang yang baik. Setelah Fushimi sampai disampingku, dia dan Awashima-kun melihat kearahku mengharapkan jawaban dari pernyataan mereka tadi. Aku hanya bisa menarik nafas, entah kenapa rasanya berat sekali untuk mengeluarkan kalimat itu, padahal sejak tadi jawabannya sudah ada di kepalaku. Sekarang aku hanya bisa membuka dan menutup mulutku seperti ikan yang kekurangan air.

"You didn't need to worry, This not my blood..." tanpa sadar aku sudah menegakan kepalaku, menatap tepat kearah mereka, dan saking kerasnya kukepal tanganku, mungkin sekarang akan ada luka sungguhan di telapak tanganku. Kulihat sekejap badan mereka menegang saat melihatku. Jika aku bisa melihat diriku sendiri entah apa yang akan kulihat.

"I kill him..." saat ku ucapkan kata-kata itu seakan ada tangan tak terlihat yang mencekikku dan bisa kudengar suaraku seperti tercekat. Kutarik nafas panjang dan aku pun melihat kearah Fushimi.

"Fushimi-kun, although you're member of SCEPTER4... you'll feel it right..." kutepuk pundak Fushimi, lalu aku mulai berjalan menuju mobil...saat tiba-tiba...

"Captain...! A-are you alright...with this?!" Awashima-kun berteriak padaku dan aku pun menghentikan langkahku seketika itu juga. Lewat beberapa detik aku hanya bisa diam tak tau mau mengatakan apa, karena aku pun tak tau apa yang kurasakan saat itu, yang pasti dadaku sakit dan ada sesuatu didalam tubuhku yang ingin berteriak.

"...i don't know..." kataku sepelan mungkin tanpa membalikkan badanku, suaraku sangat pelan sampai akupun takyakin jawaban itu sambai ke Awashima-kun. Lalu akupun kembali berjalan.

* * *

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan memakai kimono tidurku. Handuk masih menggandung dipundak agar air yang mengalir dari rambut dark blue-ku tidak membasahi kimono yang kukenakan.

'_Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian di pulau itu, sejak saat itu aku selalu disibukan berbagai macam laporan... aku kekurangan tidur dan ini hari pertama aku pulang kerumah lagi... lebih baik aku tidur..'_

'_Lelah sekali, aku yang biasa selalu rajin merapihkan dan merawat rambut (hei, sebagai ketua dari SCEPTER4 aku harus selalu kelihatan berkilau)kesayanganku, untuk kali ini sangat amat ...ahhhh... cukup aku tak tau apa yang merasuki ku, aku bahkan mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk dan bukan hair dryer ..! padahal hal itu bisa berakibatkan buruk untuk kulit rambutku...! ARRRRHHHH...! tenang Munakata sedidaknya kau masih punya kemauan untuk memakai lotion untuk kulitmu seperti biasa...'_

Setelah memakai produk kecantikan kulit, aku pun berbaring di tempat tidur King size milikku, siap untuk memasuk negeri mimpi. Yang sayangnya tidak berhasil karena pikiranku memilih untuk berkeliaran terlebih dahulu.

'Setiap hari aku selalu merepotkan Awashima-kun, untuk membantu laporan-laporan itu... Sejak pertempuran itu dia juga selalu menatap sedih kearahku...Bah, dan gara-gara itu setiap hari aku jadi merasa tak enak hati, bahkan sampai mempengaruhi sifatku jadi lebih buruk...!'

Saat itu juga sebuah kenyataan menjadi KLIK dikepalaku, aku bahkan sampai memegang perutku karena tertawa geli.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAAA... are you satisfied now? congratulations Mikoto Suoh your wish come true ...!

**[ I've always hate that overly polite manner of yours, can you speak normally?! ]**

'Yap, kalau di pikir jangan-jangan rasa malas merawat rambut juga gara-gara tertular dengannya... Dia itu memang penyakit... dasar masa menularkan kejelekannya pada ku...!'

**[ Actually, there is one way to keep me locked up here forever, you could do it Munakata. The Blue King can keep an eye on me personally 24 hours a day, inside this cell. If i become violent, yoy can restrain me by force... ]**

_**{ The thought of having to breathe the same air with you make me ill... }**_

'Uughhhh... ini salahnya... padahal dulu sikapnya baik-baik saja, semakin kesini dia semakin jelek..! betapa inginnya aku memukul wajah pemalasnya itu, sekarang sikapku makin buruk, aku bahkan mengutuk pada bawahanku...! Dia harus tanggung jawab...! '

Tanpa sadar ku garuk kepalaku, entah kenapa memikirkan Suoh membuatku bersemangat tapi sekaligus sakit, seakan diriku tak lengkap.

**{ That being the case, allow me to slay Tatara Totsuka's killer, the man who calls himself the Colorless King. If you'll consent to that, i'll execute him in any way you wish...}**

**[ That's very generous of you, but no thanks.]**

'Padahal aku sudah menawarkan bantuanku, agar dia tetap hidup...Pasti anggota-anggota Homra merasakan lebih dari yang kurasakan, pasti banyak anggota yang menangisinya... Heh, Suoh sepertinya kau sudah jadi pemimpin yang baik ya, bergembiralah... walaupun kau memang selalu bermalas-malas ria, kua selalu memikirkan orang lain lebih dari apapun, bahkan saat kita masih di taman kanak-kanak dulu... kau selalu membelaku...'

Senyuman tersungging diwajahku, aku tersenyum mengingat saat lututmu terluka saat berusaha menangkapku dari pohon, lalu saat dia membela-ku didepan seluruh kelas, dan yang penting dia menerimaku sebagai sahabat...

'Masa-masa itu sungguh menyenangkan...sampai akhirnya kita berpisah saat aku harus pindah sekolah, sejak saat itu kita tak pernah berhubungan lagi...seperti kehilangan kontak, saat bertemu kita sama-sama menjadi King...Dunia sungguh kejam, membuat kita menjadi musuh...'

Ku senderkan kepalaku, menarik nafas sesaat. Ternyata memikirkan masa lalumu sendiri bisa menyebabkan kepala sakit dan rasa lemas luar biasa.

'... Sejak kita bertemu lagi, kau menjadi semakin senang bertarung dan aku selalu terpaksa menjadi lawanmu...'

**[ we're not finished, are we? ]**

**{ No, I would say we're just getting started.}**

**[ No mere time outs from you, got it? ]**

**{ Like you would ever listen to me}**

**[ What's the matter, is that all you've got? I know you can do better than that. ]**

**{ It's because I don't have my glasses. }**

**[ You're not taking this too seriously, are you? ]**

**{ I can't afford not to take things seriously, when I'm going up against the Red King himself, no?}**

'Ok, aku berbohong setiap bertarung dengan Mikoto Suoh dadaku selalu berdegup kencang, aku merasakan semua emosi bahagia selalu mengitariku... adrenarlinku serasa terpacu, seluruh tubuhku merinding saking gembiranya, bahkan jika tubuh kami bersentuhan aku selalu merasa seperti ada aliran listrik yang menyengatku, tapi aliran itu malah membuatku semakin senang dan senang...huummm... pasti itu juga karena pengaruhnya...'

Sekali lagi tanpa sadar kuubah posisi dudukku, ku peluk kedua lututku dan ku tenggelamkan kepala di kedua tanganku.

**[ You can go help them if you like.]**

**{ And ruin the moment? }**

**[ You've got a point, after all this'll be our last fight.]**

' Benar-benar terjadi seperti yang kau katakan, sekarang kita tak akan bisa bertarung lagi... ya lagi pula aku aku akan bertambah sibuk sekarang, tak ada waktu untuk bermain lagi bukan?'

Kupeluk diriku semakin erat, bisa kudengar sesuatu membisikan kata bohong terus menerus membuat kepalaku semakin pusing dan dadaku juga semakin sakit...

' Walaupun dia egois tapi dia masih temanku kan, tidak, dia sahabatku... dia yang paling mengerti aku... tidak kami punya sesuatu yang melebihi sahabat... gah sudahlah...! lupakan orang egois itu, lagi pula dia tak pernah peduli lagi padaku...'

Sakit sakit sakit sakit sekali sesuatu menusuk dadaku, aku tak tahan, kalau roh ku bisa keluar dan melihat diriku saat ini, yang ku lihat pasti diriku yang sedang meringkung sambil memeluk lutut, membentuk diri seperti bola sambil bergetar hebat.

**[ Sorry, for making you do the dirty job.]**

**{ Don't give me that word with such a peaceful look on your face, if you really feel that way. Wasn't there something you could've done, before this happened? }**

**[ You've said enought Munakata. ]**

" Idiot, i don't need your sorry...I don't need your smile, what the meaning of that's smile without you here?! It would just be a memory no more, you Mikoto Suoh idiot...!"

Kurasakan cairan mengalir di pipiku, rasa kaget sekaligus heran membuatku merubah posisi bola itu. Kubawa kedua tanganku keatas untuk menutupi wajahku sekaligus menghapus aliran air mata ini...

"Idiot, selfish, bald head, ugly, stupid, stink... I'm crying now, it's your fault, it's your fault...! you never here for me, even tought you've promised me when we were a kids, you promised you would always be with me... now you gone, leave me alone again...!"

Kulempar semua benda yang bisa terjangkau oleh tanganku, aku berdiri di atas tempat tidurku menyebabkanku kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke lantai yang dingin. Kututupi mukaku, telingaku karena kau bisa mendengar suaranya yang terus memanggil namaku...

"Liar, i hate you... I HATE YOU...! you...you..."

"I hate you, i hate you, i hate you... i h-hate hate hate...i-i..."

" I hate you...! you lie to me,y-you...ou...l-le...leave m..."

"I hate you... i-i... y-y..ou...Suoh..."

"Hate you, i hate you...i ..."

"I –ate you... hate you..."

"I hate you...i-i.."

"I-i..-u.."

"I-i..."

"I ...-o..."

"I need you..."

"I need you Suoh..."

"I need you Suoh...M-mikoto-kun..."

Aku tak tau aku ada dimana, yang kutau aku sedang duduk, menangis sambil terisak pelan, menangis menguras tenagaku, aku jatuh ke...ya, ini hangat ini masih lantai rumahku,aku terjatuh kelantai rumahku. Entah beberapa lama yang pasti itu cukup sampai membuat lantai rumahku basah oleh genangan air mataku. Saat pikiran liarku kembali berkelana dengan liar...

**[ Here, I give this ****s****now**** necklace**** to you. I will hold the other pair, so we will always be bound, as far as we parted.]**

Mengingat ini semua seakan waktu berhenti, aku langsung bangkit dan langsung berlari menuju tempat ku biasa menyimpan seluruh harta berharga, brangkas. Dibukanya lemari berangkas manualnya (sekarang brangkas elektronik lebih mudah dibobol) , dengan code 1-3-8-1-1-1-0 tanggal lahirku dan Mikoto. Brangkas itu dipenuhi banyak barang, tapi hanya satu yang kucari, sebuah box kecil kayu yang diukir oleh mereka berdua saat masih kecil. Kusingkirkan semua barang, perhias, permadani warisan orang tuaku, kusingkirkan semua. Sampai akhirnya kulihat box kayu itu tersembunyi di balik sebuah sebuah lukisan tua. Kusingkirkan lukisan itu, dan kuangkat box itu secara perlahan, lalu kusimpan box kayu itu di pangkuanku. kutatap box itu dengan penuh harap, beberapa detik berlalu, kuputuskan untuk membuka box itu dan kutemukan apa yang kucari, kuambil kalung itu dan kukenakan.

Air mata mengalir lagi dari mataku, bukan air mata sedih dan depresi, tetapi air mata bahagia, syukur karena aku masih memiliki sesuatu yang menghubungkanku dengan Mikoto, dan aku merasa seperti hawa hangat mengalir merasuki tubuhku.

'Mengetahui bahwa ada sesuatu yang menghubungkanku dengan Mikoto, tubuhku serasa hidup kembali, aku tak sendirian lagi... Mikoto, aku tak tau apakah kita sekarang teman, sahabat, musuh, atau rival atau apapun... tapi yang penting bagiku sekarang adalah kita masih terikat dan terhubung satu sama lain...'

Memikirkan itu aku hanya bisa tersenyum, akupun berdiri dan kembali ketempat tidurku. Dan aku punya firasat bahwa kali ini aku akan tidur benar-benar nyenyak. Saat sampai betapa kagetnya aku melihat apa yang sudah kulakukan pada bantal-bantalku, aku hanya tersenyum melihat ini.

'Mungkin aku bisa membereskan ini besok, sekaligus akan ku ambil cuti... aku ingin bersantai sebentar..'

Kuambil satu bantal yang terlempar ke sudut ruangan, lalu kuletakan dikasurku. Aku pun berbaring dan menyelimuti diriku dengan selimut.

"Thank you... you selfish bastard..."

Kutepukan kedua tanganku dua kali dengan jangka waktu ¼ ketukan dan lampu pun mati.

* * *

**The End**

****I want to say thank's to my lovely brother, to make me crazy because his idea. And big hug for you who read/review/fav this story, i love you~

sampai jumpa lagi salam sejahtera, bye, au revoir, and blablabla...


End file.
